My little pet
by TheMysticWonder
Summary: When Marik is left in charge of a special experiment named Ryou, he is a little reluctant at first but after meeting him Marik finds him self enamored with the little fella and unable to stay a way from him.


My little pet

AN: So this is a short chapter fic I started on a while back but unfortunately I was suffering from writers block and so I just stopped writing and kind of forgot about it.

This story is an Angst shipping fic with a hint of tender shipping, death shipping and puppy shipping. There is mild language and a heavy sexual overtone in later chapters if this bothers you in any way well there is a back button YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

"Here kitty, kitty!" Marik called as he shut the door to the room which he had entered he shivered a bit when the cool air made contact with his skin, it was cold and vast made to imitate an outdoors and too also accommodate the guest which called it home . Marik eyes scanned the grassy area of the enclosure searching for the creature, this was his first time working with it and he wondered what it would be like if it would be offended by his own presences in its territory.

Flash back

"Don't be intimidated he is actually very tame compared to our other pet just call him, he knows the routine." Marik nodded feeling a bit nervous about this "Will I be escorting him in with our other specimen? He couldn't help but ask. The other man snorted his brown eyes glistened with enthusiasm as he thought of all the possibilities "yes, but don't worry he will be sedated no harm shall come to you just take Ryou there and leave him then report back to me."

Present

Marik shook himself from his thoughts when a sudden shift in the air carried a rustling sound to his ears, and he quickly spun around but there was nothing there just tall grass that swayed back and forth.

"Ryou!" Marik walked deeper in to the area upon receiving no answer, the grass surrounded him from every direction making it impossible to see what was ahead…or beside him _Maybe could he's sleeping?_

"Ry...OMFF! Marik started to call the creatures name once more when something suddenly slammed in to him knocking him on to his back

Ryou who had been crouched down in the fare left side of the brush pounced on his intruder he straddled his waste "I caught you!" he said giggling Marik blinked looking up at the strange creature that sat top of him "Ryou?" The boy suddenly went silent he looked down at Marik his green eyes filled with confusion "Yes…?" The creature answered as he quickly removed himself from the strange man; his tone was gentle but high pitched the Egyptian suspected that he had to be young had to still be young.

"Was that really necessary?" Marik groaned as he sat up right he reached up rubbing the back of his head in attempt to relieve the sharp pain from when it slammed agents the ground "Who are you?" Marik looked up at the hybrid he was no taller than five foot very small and fragile. His messy white hair fell to his back and spiked bangs that nearly

covered his big green eyes which were truly captivating his white ears which poked up from his head twitched inquisitively "I am Marik." He said gesturing towards himself "Why are you here?" he asked Marik "I am your new caretaker."

Ryou made an o face and tilted his head to the side when he saw that the man had not brought a bucket filled with food. "Care taker Marik, where is my food?" Marik's cheeks dusted pink at this. So adorable "Well uh….you will be eating in a new enclosure today." Ryou narrowed his eyes at him with uncertainty his fluffy white tail whooshed back and forth as he spoke

"And may I ask why it is that I have to eat in a different place?" Ryou studied Marik who intern did the same neither willing to give anything away after a few moments had passed it was Ryou who spoke once again "Well could you at least tell me how long I will be staying in this other enclosure?" Marik grinned amused by the boys' curiosity "We will find out soon enough." Ryou backed way "And what if I refuse to go with you?"

"Then I will have no choice but to tranquilize and drag you out of here myself, oh and it will most probably be by your tail." Marik said jokingly Ryou though did not find this to be humorous the hybrid ears flatten agents his head and he snarled "You wouldn't dare!"

Marik folded his arms agents his chest trying his best to look serious, "Try me." He said flatly.

Ryou turned away from Marik copying the Egyptian previous action by crossing his own arms "Fine." He hissed "I'll go with you but only because I am curious." Marik corked a brow he could not see the boy's face he but was almost certain that he was pouting.

* * *

An: This was a short chapter the future ones will be longer I promise. Thank you for reading please review.


End file.
